I Love You
by jovigirlx12x
Summary: A short story based on what I think should have happened in episode 150 of Hollywood Heights. Episode after Loren slips the ILY.


**What **should** have happened in episode 150. Just thought I'd post it for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff related and such..**

_AN: Let's actually start with Leddie this time..._

As Eddie's hands started to pull Loren closer and closer to her body, she finally let her mind kick in and moved herself away, breaking their kiss.

"Eddie, stop for a minute," she said quietly. "I'm confused. You just made it plain and clear that you came up here to figure out your feelings for everyone...Chloe, me... And then you said the 'friends' line, and I was pretty sure that meant we'd just write songs...or something."

She stared at him, who just looked back with a blank gaze. His mouth curved up with the hint of an oncoming smile and shortly after he let it happen.

"Loren," he started. "I came up here to figure out what I wanted. And...I wasn't sure. But then Max sent you here. And I know I came off hard at the beginning, but having you here...well, I just really can't stay so mad at you for nothing. I'm trying to be mad at myself, not you."

"Why would you be mad at yourself?" Loren asked quickly. "It's me and Chloe bugging you, isn't it? Did something happen?"

"No, no. Just calm down, please?" Eddie's voice was so soft and smooth and Loren simply sat there and admired everything about him while he sorted his thoughts.

After a long pause, he finished. "I'm mad at myself for leading you on."

Loren felt her heart break a little more. "See, now I'm just confused again..."

"I've played this game...up, down, with you. And only because I kept trying to make sure I was over Chloe, and that I wouldn't fall for someone like I did with her again."

Eddie looked down at the ground for a second and took a deep breath. Loren, feeling almost sick from this, stood and walked to the table to get her purse.

"Your life was so perfect," she said softly to him. "But then I came into it. And since then...well, you and Chloe broke up. You can't get any music written for Jake. And now you're afraid to hurt me, which really isn't something that should be bothering you, I'm a big girl, but-"

"Loren, stop!"

Her words were cut off by Eddie's yell. The only time that she's ever heard him mad was right now, and it scared her half to death. Why would he treat her like this when she's spilling her feelings out for him to know? He's treating her like Chloe...and she didn't do anything wrong.

Chloe, annoyed from what little she accomplished today, walked back into her house. Her shoulders felt so heavy with all the weight from Oz and everything she had over heard today. Thinking she could lay down next to Tyler and rely on him to make everything okay, she picked up her phone and dialed his number to see where he was.

"Tyler? Hey, it's Chloe," she said after the tone beeped on his answering machine. "I just wanted to know where you are. Pick up some food on your way back, will you? Just enough for us though, Jackie can get her own. I'm not even sure why she's still living here... Anyway, just call me when you're coming home."

Chloe hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed before she fell on it and sighed. She lied there, looking up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes.

"Where are you, Eddie?" she asked herself stupidly. Like she would ever find out with how unhelpful his friends could be.

She sat up and pulled her laptop onto the bed from the side table and brought up her browser. Deciding to check on Eddie, she loaded the paparazzi sites and began sifting through her search results. One caught her eye; a picture of Eddie at MK. She clicked on it, noticing the photo had been cropped. There were more, and they were of him and Loren from the other night. She stared disgustingly at Loren's black dress and let out a snarl.

"That wouldn't ever look good on you, you stupid fan girl. You just wish you were as pretty as I am. Well guess what? Eddie knows I'm better looking than you'll ever be, and once he realizes that, you two won't be holding hands like this anymore."

She closed the laptop and rolled over, annoyed at how true everything was that she heard Max and Kelly talking about earlier today. After a minute of silence, the doorbell rang. Without hesitating, Chloe leapt up, checked herself in the mirror, and went for the door.

"Tyler, is that you?" she called as she turned the handle.

To her surprise, however, she was greeted with flashes and cameras in her face. Like a deer in the headlights, she just stood there, staring at all of the paparazzi. Lily was in front, microphone ready.

"So," she started, looking serious. "Is it true, Ms. Carter? Were you the drunk driver that ran Max and Katy Duran off the road?"

"Damnit, Loren, this is all so hard with you!" Eddie continued.

Loren felt even worse with this remark. It was all her fault; she had said I"I love you" to him, after all.

"I'm sorry..." she managed to get out. "Maybe if I hadn't said that...maybe if I was more careful...or maybe if I was grown up a bit more..." Loren rambled on, trying to figure out what she should do in this situation. She wanted to pretend like she was okay, but her heart was aching.

She was too shocked to move and just stood, staring in his direction. His head lifted from looking at the floor and he stood up. Without anything else being said, he took two big steps towards her and grabbed her face with his hands. Their strength even scared Loren at this point.

But next, he looked right into her eyes, and she knew it would be okay. He wouldn't hurt her at all.

With a newly lowered voice, Eddie whispered, "Loren, I hated myself for falling for someone again. Chloe hurt me, okay? Bad. And she still won't stay out of my life. And I was trying so hard to keep myself from loving someone again. But you..."

Loren's heart jumped. She swore he was trying to kill her with all of these emotions at once!

"Loren," he continued. "You are intoxicating. Everything you do leaves me asking more questions. I always want to know more. I came up here, like I told you, and just thought about you and us. I'm glad you came, because if you didn't, I would have been sitting here alone, like some idiot who's afraid to love someone. Loren, I love _you_. Not Chloe. This feeling for you isn't going to go away, so there isn't a reason to hide it anymore. I love you."

Loren, lovestruck at his words, took in a deep breath to keep herself from fainting. First she ran off stage during his contest, then she passed out when he announced she had won, and now...Eddie Duran loves her.

"Eddie, I love you too. And I'm so happy. But...I think I should lie down..."


End file.
